


The Future is Calling

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Doubt, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Eddie Diaz Week Round 2 Day 1They gave you their number? + Jealousy
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789354
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	The Future is Calling

**Author's Note:**

> I mean. I guess. Technically it's Eddie week 2020. I'm not making another series part 1 and part 2 stories are gonna be together.

**_The Future is Calling_ **

It wasn't unusual for the guys to get hit on by the people they met while on calls. In Eddie's first few weeks he's been on the receiving end of such attention. 

But it somehow felt different now as he watched Buck turn down the third girl this week. 

Eddie wasn't jealous. Was he? He wasn't looking for a young hottie to have a one night stand with. He wanted more than that.

"Well, do you play for the other team?" Eddie guessed her brother said to Buck.

"I play for every team, just not with everyone." Buck shot him down while they got his foot free from the hole in the floor.

'Every-'

Eddie made sure he wasn't bleeding as Hen and Chim were standing by ready for him.

'-Team'

The guy was walking away with his sister or friend and saying it would be just his luck that Buck would be into guys but not him.

'Into guys'

Eddie was dead silent, too quiet.

"You okay man?" Buck asked.

"Huh. Yeah. Just, third person in the last few days to have something like this happen. Starting to think maybe places aren't made right nowadays." Eddie tried to slip away from the situation that was forming.

He needed time to process.

Buck was pan, bi?

It didn't change Buck a bit.

But-

Buck helped Eddie put up the tools they'd used in the truck.

"So, wanna grab a drink later?" Buck asked. They hadn't had one in almost a week. 

"Don't really feel like going out." Eddie told him truthfully.

"Oh okay." Buck shrugged before going into the fire truck.

It was on the way back that Eddie came to the realization- he wanted to give Buck his number. But Buck already had it.

It was stupid. 

He tried to keep up a conversation with Buck but knew he probably picked up on something else being up. 

Thankful Gabe was asking about people's thoughts on getting a cat. 

They got a call on the way back about a minor car accident.

The team diverted and came upon the cars quickly.

"Eddie, you and Buck are on the front. Get us access to the driver. We'll get the passengers."

They got the parents and their kids out then moved on to the other cars while Hen checked the mother over.

A group of women in their mid twenties were driving home from a dress fitting for a wedding.

They got the women out after some effort to separate the vehicles and ensure that they wouldn't be injured by anything.

After getting the guy who was in an suv out on a backboard and into the ambulance they were clearing the scene of debris.

They noticed that the girls were standing by the side still even though their vehicle wasn't damaged more than superficially.

"Something wrong ladies?" Eddie asked. 

"Go on Billie." One of the others pushed their friend forwards.

"Umm. It was Eddie right? I uh- wanted to give you my number." The tallest blonde along them said handing over some paper.

She looked away shyly before going to rejoin the group. 

"Oh. If I wasn't about to be married I'd be right with ya girl." The brunette said looking at Buck up and down smiling.

"Come on Buck. Let's get this done." Eddie said, putting away the number for now.

Would it be worse to come straight out with it and say no now in front of her friends or to give her hope by not saying it. 

He'd have to text her later that he simply wasn't interested.

The girls watched them work for a second before driving away now that they weren't blocked.

"You've still got the old Eddie Diaz charm man." Buck smirked while looking up at Eddie.

"I just didn't want to say no in front of her friends."

"That's considerate of you." 

Eddie noticed now that Buck was quiet, unlike usual.

"Something wrong?" Eddie asked.

"No. We should hurry. The others are gonna get back to the station before us." Buck said.

They finished up and made it in as Chim was parking.

They only had one more call of a backyard fire during their shift.

Buck was right besides him as they tackled the fire with the others quickly putting it out.

"Karen got that raise?" Chim asked as they changed into their normal clothes before leaving.

"Yep. Like she deserved six months ago. Gonna wine and dine me since Denny's away." Hen winked at him.

"Sounds great." Buck chimed in getting a smile from Hen.

"Oh it's gonna be." She said.

"What about you Bobby?" Eddie asked as he was heading for the door.

"It's movie night. Harry said he wants to watch a scary one and Athena picked it." He told them before going to leave. "Bye." 

"What about you Chim?" Buck asked while throwing in a jacket for the chilly weather tonight.

"No plans. Gonna go to sleep after dinner. I'm beat. Probably catch up on our shows though."

It was only Buck and Eddie. Eddie was tying his shoes with Buck waiting on him. 

Even if they weren't gonna hang he'd still leave the station at the same time with his friend.

"Hey Buck."

"Yeah Eddie?" Buck looked up from his phone checking it.

"I kinda changed my mind. Wanna come over for a beer?"

"Sure man. I'd love to."

Eddie tossed the number in the trash as he took lead leaving.

Buck smiled and did the same.

"You told that guy you just went into him, right?" Eddie said making Buck stop in his tracks.

A dozen questions popped up.

"Yeah. He was cute but-" Buck shrugged and kept walking now in step besides Eddie.

"Hmm, guess he was kinda cute." Eddie quirked his lips.

Buck's eyes would have popped out of his head if he didn't blink.

"Well, I ugh. I'm good right now, I'm not looking for someone."

'Someone else. Someone new.'

"Oh." Eddie sighed.

"What about you?" Buck asked.

"Kinda have someone in mind. Just not sure how they feel."

Buck didn't want to hope. Maybe he was looking into it too much.

"Maybe you should make a move then." Buck said.

"You're right. Maybe I should."

Eddie moved closer than he needed to be between their vehicles parked together.

"I can't ask for your number because I already have it. And I can't give you my number for the same reason." Eddie said as Buck didn't shy away from him being in his space one bit.

Buck nodded to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I mean, yes. I'd love to go on a date with you Eddie." Buck lit up and nodded eagerly.

"Good. Do you have plans for Thursday night?" Eddie asked.

"I think I do now." Buck smirked.

Eddie laughed and in the next second Buck was moving forward to kiss him but stopped. "Did I overstep?" He swallowed looking between Eddie's eyes.

"No." In the next breath Eddie moved to meet Buck for a kiss.

It was weird leaning up a little for a kiss but that didn't detract from him enjoying who it was with.

"We should get going." Eddie said before kissing Buck again.

"You're right." Buck's hand came to Eddie's back.

They parted with much effort.

"You're still coming over for a drink right?" Eddie asked.

He knew he wasn't scaring Buck away but he still had to ask.

"Definitely."

Eddie started his truck.

Buck would follow him back.

Thursday was looking to be promising but tonight was going to be just as good. He knew it.

  
  



End file.
